Changing Fate
by Jacky Writer
Summary: Do not Enter the Fairy Ring they said. I should start listening to them but nope-nope! Now I'm stranded in a strange place with my brother. Practically surrounded by people with terrible fashion sense, craving for a good McMuffin and I really need to pee! OC-Centric!


_**First Merlin Story Eva! I hope I don't go OCC because I hate that. Anyway please do give this fic a chance! And no reviews saying "I hate OC stories" because that is your fault. I normally place a warning in the summary if I write OC stories.**_

_**Oh and pairing is undecided and will be left as is till later in chapters when I actually got a plot!**_

**Warning: OC-centrism, bad words, terrible puns. **

* * *

**Prologue **

_The Fairy Ring_

* * *

_Never enter a Fairy Ring._

Averil couldn't extinguish out her excitement as she impatiently stared out the window. For almost eight years of wishing and dreaming, she was finally travelling all over Europe. And she was just 19 years old.

She so had to write to her brother-in-law more often.

The only down part of it was her 'guardian' meaning her older brother. For some reason her mom didn't want her to go alone. Even when she traveled many places before. Talk about trust, right? She didn't have a problem with her brother coming it's more of him having a problem. He didn't want to come at all and he had no problem grouching about it.

"C'mon Alistair! Turn that frown upside down!" Averil sang pointing to her own smile. However Alistair just stared at her blankly. He had his arms crossed and pout in set. This was probably going to be a little harder than she thought.

"Fine be that way!" She pouted turning back to the window.

Her brother was rather young looking for his age. But that could be because of their genes considering their mother still looked like she was in her early thirties while their grandmother looked like she was in her forties. Her brother was lean but not to the point where people can say he was too thin. Alistair may be a bit geeky but few girls were infatuated with him. It could be because of his stormy gray eyes that practically stared into people's soul (usually her's when he was in trouble) or his raven dark hair cut in a style similar to a Vulcan from Star Trek.

Averil couldn't understand why some girls like her brother's hair but that was their thing.

She and her brother were rather close though to others it didn't seem that way. Even their parents think they 'fight' too much even though they were only playing around. It was weird but she and her brother were very different.

Where she was always smiling and loud, Alistair was anti-social and quiet. But they understood each other. Alistair understood her need to talk, to erase the quietness, and to feel like she was needed. Whereas she understood his awkward social skills. He was quiet but that was because he was always scared of saying the wrong thing. He was scared of being hated.

"Now if you look on your right," the tour guide perky, british accent echoed over the system. "You'll see rings of mushrooms—those are known as Fairy Rings." Her perky voice shrilled making Alistair groan.

"We will be stopping right now so you can walk around but please do not get close to the fairy rings." She warned almost seriously before perking up. "We do not want you all to damage Nature's beauty."

Averil digged into her bag for her camera just in case before pulling her brother out of the bus. "C'mon let's go catch some fairies!" she winked. Her brother sighed and rolled his eyes at the younger girl's naiveness.

"There are no such thing as fairies—and the lady just told us to stay away from the mushrooms!" he scowled.

"Oh please it's not like we're going to trample it," she pouted, "Just take pictures." Averil shook her camera just, still pouting.

Alistair look a bit torn. He was always a shoo in for rules, well sometimes he was, but it wasn't like this was their home. They were in a different country. He opened his mouth but all the words he wanted to say froze in his throat. For some reason there were small—SMALL people dancing in circles in the mushroom ring. He looked over to Averil but she showed no signs of shock or anything. In fact she was just being her cherry old self, taking pictures of the mushroom ring.

"Averil." he murmured nudging his sister. In reply, she hummed still taking pictures of the scenes. Irritated he nudged her harder causing the girl to look up annoyed.

"What?"

"Don't you see that?" he waved over to the crazy smaller than midgets dancing in circles.

Averil looked over to the ring of mushrooms before shrugging. "Nope, but that could be because I'm not wearing my contacts." she whistled.

Alistair exhaled feeling his temper rising. "Wear your glasses then."

His sister turned to him with a frown. "No! I look hideous with those."

"You look like grandma."

Averil glared at him. "You're mean."

"I'm mean?" He rosed an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "I'll have you know grandma was quite handsome."

"...I-I don't know whether to take that a a compliment or not." she blinked looking at her camera.

"Just put on your glasses."

She looked at him with an annoyed expression before slipping on her black thick frames. They didn't look bad on her but high school can really scar a person, well in Alistair's opinion. In fact Averil looked more poised and elegant.

When she slipped it on and looked where her brother pointed at, Averil was utterly shocked. There were tiny people with almost transparent wings. They were also half naked, something Averil shrugged about, but they were tiny.

"What are you two doing?"

The siblings jumped and looked guilty at the tour guide. To say she was calm was an understatement. The lady was red in the face, nostrils practically open to the world and her arms was crossed.

"Uh, well you see my brother and I just wanted to take pictures of the Mushrooms." Averil quieten down a the end seeing the tour lady getting more angry.

"I have specifically said not to get—"

"Close and we are not." Averil smiled. "In fact we're a good 9 feet away from it."

"8.1 feet actua—" Alistair coughed feeling Averil's elbow hit him in the ribs.

"Don't need your math crap right now, bro." Averil muttered smiling at the lady. "Also just a quick question, are fairies real?"

The tour lady eyes darken but quickly replaced with a fake smile. "Silly girl, fairies are just tales we tell for the kids."

Averil blinked. "But..they're right there—doing there weird little dance!" she waved to the mushroom circle. Her words seem to attract attention much to Alistair's embarrassment. He rather be lie and say there were nothing rather than being called delusional.

However the tour lady was good actress it seems. Her eyes widen in 'concern' and she placed both against her breast. "You poor-poor naive girl! Must have inhale too much of the mushroom fumes!"

Alistair rose an eyebrow a bit bemused. His sister seem utterly embarrassed and appalled. Both of them may not be scientist or doctors but they were smart enough to know that what she said was total BS. If this lady really believe that, Averil felt sorry for the lady.

"Total Bullshit" Averil scowled loudly. Alistair nodded in agreement crossing his arms. "In order for Hallucination to occur—the mushrooms would need to be ingested! If it was fumes, there would need to be a lot and if that was the case I would be dead!"

Averil continued to rant while Alistair looked at the mushroom ring. To his surprise, the 'hallucination' has stopped dancing and was staring blatantly at he and his sister. When they notice his staring, the fairies all waved and began singing.

For some reason...they sound so nice. The fairies began dancing and calling him over. They want to show him something. Their dance? No they wanted him to come closer. He needed to know what it was...

Averil paused her ranting when her brother moved slowly to the mushroom ring. She blinked and reached for him. "Alistair? Bro?" No response.

The younger sibling grabbed him by the shoulder but by surprise Alistair lashed out at her and ran for the ring. All the other tourist yelped in surprise except her. Some helped her up while others tried to run after her brother. He was faster than them.

For a guy who loved to lock himself up with his 'babies', he was really fast!

"Alistair!" Averil ran for him trying to grab him. Each step they took, the mushrooms seem to grow lighter. This caused her to run faster. He may be fast but Averil would always be faster then him. All those years of dancing classes her mother forced on her was really starting to pay off. When she finally grab his arm, for some reason a rock or root was right there, causing the younger of the sibling to slam into him, landing directly in the middle of the fairy ring.

From there, the light grew too bright causing her to close her eyes. All she could heard was soft chanting and people screaming.

* * *

Cold.

It was freaking cold!

Averil shivered looking up from where she was lying on the ground. Everywhere was white. She rubbed her hands trying to bring forth warmth into her freezing fingers. Where was she? What is she even doing, sleeping on the forest floor for one? She pulled her cardigan closer to her body looking around. Spotting her bag, Averil popped it open and look through it. She didn't have anything except her tablet, phone, few chocolate bars and her wallet. Flipping her phone on, she waved it over her head a bit pissed.

"Paid extra and still can't get a fucking signal!" she yelled. She wanted to throw her phone at the tree but it wouldn't do any good. Her mother threaten to make Averil build her own phone next time, to be grateful and understanding how much work is put into making one. She couldn't even clean her own room—what makes her mother think she can build a phone? Maybe Alistair can since he always built his own computer from scratch.

_"Apple products sucks"_ he would said while cleaning his tools.

Averil shook her head and slipped the phone back into her bag. She looked around again for something, before noticing something blue under the snow. She crawled on all four wiping the snow from the blue. Clenching her fist, Averil quickly brushed the snow off. Not even 2 seconds and her fingers began feeling heavy and numb but at least the snow was light because soon she manage to uncover the person.

But to her horror it was Alistair covered in the snow. His pale skin was slowly coloring to a pale bluish color.

"Bro! Wake up!" she pressed her air against his chest and to her relief there was still a heartbeat. "Wake up!" She shook him hard.

It must startled him because he knocked her good in the face. "Wha?" Averil landed backwards holding her nose. She yelped hoping he didn't broke it. Slowly touching under her nose and making sure there were no blood, Averil sat up and scowled at the older of the two.

"Asshole! That hurt!" Averil yelled touching her sensitive nose. It probably was red. Alistair still drowsy, wrapped his arms around himself. It was so cold. He shivered feeling his teeth chatter uncontrollably.

"Where are we?"

The two looked around. They were definitely in the forest. Some trees bared while others covered in blanket of snow. The ground was also covered in snow which was ridiculous! It was still August! He groaned before searching the ground for his own bag. He didn't exactly have anything for the cold but he'll just have to improvise.

He had his portable tool kit, PSP, charger, umbrella—

"Why do you have a charger...and an umbrella?" Averil asked a bit confused with an eyebrow raised. He glared at her before continuing his search.

"In case Averil—in case!" he scowled. "You never know when you need it."

Averil snorted before rolling her eyes but didn't say anything else. In any other situation, she would make fun of him but right now—when they had no idea where they were or what happened...they probably will be needing those stuff.

"Really? You brought a first aid? How the hell did you fit that in there?!" she asked completely shocked.

"You'd be surprised." He said continuing to ruffle through his bag before pausing. "I forgot the compass on the bus."

"Oh you got to be fucking with me?" Averil groaned. "What should we do?"

"Find shelter—I can't take the cold." Alistair muttered. Averil nodded following his lead. She grabbed her bag making sure everything was inside. However something was missing...

"Where's my glasses?" Averil sighed squinting her eyes at the snow. Alistair backed up a little until he heard a sharp crunch. They both froze in their pose.

"Is-Is that my glasses?" Averil spoke up softly. For some reason, she felt like her wallet cried. Those glasses may not be beautiful or a brand but they were useful in times of need like reading for instant.

"...No?"

* * *

They walked and walked but there were only more trees. Silence seems to be their only companion which only agitated the female. There weren't even birds singing or little crickets annoying them. Nope! Just silence. And more silence.

"Snow—too much snow," she murmured feeling the bite of cold against her skin. Of course she had to be wearing shorts today. Luckily she was wearing leggings underneath them. Not like it helped much. Napping in snow made them wet. So she didn't feel cold. Freezing more like it. "Someone must have knocked us out and sent us to gosh knows where."

"Can't be...what do you remember?"

"Hm...trip around Europe then tour lady being a bitch about something," she muttered. "I forgot what she was mad about."

"I don't remember either, I still feel a bit dizzy."

Averil nodded drawing the cardigan closer. She even drew the sleeves over her palms but that did not ease the cold. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt her warning bells ringing. She always listened to it. Helped her in many situation. All her friends call it her "Spider Senses" except it helped her more on running away from teachers, dodge-balls and when she pulled pranks here and there in high school.

"Alistair...something doesn't feel right about this place," Averil murmured shivering once again. She closed her eyes, still walking. The cold was making her eyes dry up quickly no matter how much she blinked. But every time she closed her eyes, small pieces of memory came back. Screaming. Fairies. And a whole lot of fuzzy colors.

But the tour lady was angry. She was very angry because of something she and her brother did. But what was it? It had to be in the forest. But what was in the forest?

"Fairy Ring!" Alistair exclaimed with a stop. Averil lost in her thoughts, bumped into him but because she was shorter and lighter—only she fell down. Alistair stood there still. He simply looked down at her like the freaking giant he was, smiling a little bit.

Averil glared at him, ready to give him a good kick in the family jewels, but he took a step back holding his hands. "Sorry there sis."

She rolled her eyes and got up, dusting her shorts. "What did you say about the Fairy Ring?"

"There were fairies! Maybe they somehow did their little magic thing to bring us here!" he said waving his arms for effect. He remembered them being so enchanting, so vivid and adorable. He continued walking, thinking of the fairies that had enchanted him until he felt a sharp punch on his shoulder blade.

"What the hell!?"

He turned to his sister a bit peeved. Said sister had a equally pissed face. She poked hard against his chest, making sure it was on the solar plexus. He winced backing away.

"It's your fault." She began inhaling shakily. "If you haven't been seduced by those dancing midgets, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You're the one who decided to get close to it!" he argued back.

"Nuh-Uh! Not my fault! I was close to it too but I wasn't seduced by them!" she scowled.

_Enough you two_

_Or you will rue_

_fights only divide_

_instead of combine_

The siblings froze hearing the soothing voice. They slowly turned and to their shock a small child was sitting there on a mushroom. The little girl tilt her head at them before smiling. She was adorable. Strawberry blond hair with blue bells petals braided into it. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled in delight and amusement. Oh~ and her periwinkle dress was too big for her but maximized her cuteness.

"Oh My gosh! You're so cute!" Averil squealed holding her hands to her chest. "Isn't she cute?"

Alistair blinked and crossed his arms. Unlike Averil, children had no hold over him. He didn't like kids to be honest. They were just too loud, vulnerable and annoying. He couldn't even babysit their eldest sibling's one for 15 minutes.

It wasn't like kids liked him either. He was too quiet which usually caused the kids to get too fidgety or scared. Heck his height only made them cried because he was a 'giant'. He can already remember their constant questions.

"_Why are you so quiet?"_

"_Why are you so tall?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"Bro? You okay?" Averil blinked seeing Alistair muttering under his breath and clenching his fist. Her brother shook his head, staring suspiciously at the little girl.

"Who are you and where is your parents?" Alistair scowled. Remembering the little kids, already placed him in a bad mood. One of these days, when those kids get their own boyfriend or girlfriend, he'll annoy them on their dates. Or send Averil to do it. She did a splendid job on their 14 year old niece's date.

Paid in cases of pudding, Averil manage to deliver an A+ acting in return. He has never seen someone run with their pants around their ankles so fast. It might help that Averil was chasing after him with a crazed smile and messed up make up, yelling "_Come back! We were meant to be! The trees told me so!"_

"I am Lay-Dee, child of Magic." She smiled tilting her head. "Do not fight. You must join thy hands for Fate smile upon you."

Alistair and Averil blinked and looked at each other. Join hands? Averil simply grabbed her brother's hand before looking back. "We're not fighting Lady" Averil smiled. "Buuut—what are you saying?"

Lay-Dee smiled humming a somnolent tune. Her eyes began closing, making her look so serene. "Confusion, anger, and shock are what you feel, am I right?"

"Yup!" Averil said with a pop. She could feel Alistair trying to shake her grip off but too bad. "You want to explain Lady?"

"It's quite unfortunate that you have stepped into the Fairy Circle" she sighed. "Do you know the legend of Fairy Circles?"

"No."

The little girl smiled and hummed a song. She combed her curly head with tiny pale fingers. When she looked back at them, her eyes were glowing a light blue. It was like the color of sapphire under sunlight. Sparkling, deep ocean blue. It reminded her of their mother's eyes.

_If you see a fairy ring_

_In a field of grass,_

_Very lightly step around,_

_Tiptoe as you pass;_

_Last night fairies frolicked there,_

_And they're sleeping somewhere near._

_If you see a tiny fae_

_Lying fast asleep,_

_Shut your eyes and run away,_

_Do not stay or peep;_

_And be sure you never tell,_

_Or you'll break a fairy spell._

"Fairy Circles, once a human enter, they are trapped." she said seriously. "Humans can stay for only a second but 10 years may already pass in their world or sent to another alternate time but I am still quiet surprise to see you here"

"Surprised? Why?" Averil could feel her heart beating against her ribcage. Ten years could pass in their world. So could that mean she and her brother were in the future? Could it mean everyone they knew and love ones 10 years—well they have to be if it's 10 years into the future. Or maybe like what Lady said about alternate time!

"Yes most humans tend to be trapped and time flies forward," she looked away with a smile. Lady looked back at them from underneath her long lashes. "Your situation is most peculiar...rarely, do humans go to an alternate time and backwards at the same time."

"Backwards? Alternate time?" Alistair muttered before his eyes widen. "You mean...we..."

"Yes, you both succeeded in coming to the past of an alternate universe—I congratulate you both."

* * *

_To be Continued..._

So what do you guys think? It's actually an idea that just hit me when I was watching Merlin.

Are the charaters too Mary/Gary-Sue? If they are please, write down in the review if they are and within the next chapter I'll see to it that they are flawed like any normal human being ;)

But if you love/like this fic, please review.

If you hate it and tell me why~


End file.
